In radio communications, there are cases where two or more communication channels with different communication multiplicities could be used for radio communications. For example, some mobile communication systems such as PHS (Personal Handyphone System) adopting the SDMA (Space Division Multiple Access) method use two logical channels which are CCH (Configuration Channels) and RACH (Random Access Channels). In CCH communications multiplexing by spatial multiplexing are not performed, and in RACH communications multiplexing by spatial multiplexing are performed.
Here, the patent document 1 discloses a patent related to a method for the power control in wireless networks.
Patent document 1: EP Patent Application No. 0741467